


Can't be reached, I've only had one call

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Quando è partito Matteo non pensava che avrebbe provato nostalgia dell’Italia, con i suoi ritmi lenti e la sua disorganizzazione, con il suo non dare mai niente, neanche le cose meritate. Con la sua mancanza di sbocchi e di ingressi – ché tutti i porti sono chiusi e i posti di lavoro anche.





	Can't be reached, I've only had one call

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per il prompt _nostalgia_ della M2 della quinta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week45/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo della storia è formato da due versi di "I'm so tired" di Fugazi.  
> \- Il Path sono i 28 km tunnel pedonali sotterranei di Toronto.

 

Tra la soglia del palazzo in cui vive e l’ingresso del Path si stagliano trecento metri di cielo e gelo. Matteo li osserva dalla finestra del suo appartamento e pensa all’Italia, pensa alle foto di una Roma che comincia già a svegliarsi e a svestirsi che gli hanno mandato i suoi amici in quella che per lui era una tarda mattinata e per loro non lo sa più. Sera o notte, immagina con dei calcoli approssimativi.

Il suo appartamento è di quel bianco che hanno le case che non sono di nessuno e puzza del fumo delle sigarette che è costretto a fumare all’interno per proteggersi dal freddo dell’inverno del Canada. L’asettico bilocale gli è stato fornito dal laboratorio insieme al contratto da ricercatore, ché per lavorare bene devi avere un posto a cui tornare, e solo quello gli era parso un lusso così sfrenato da fargli pensare di essere arrivato in Paradiso prima del tempo, di aver vinto alla lotteria dei posti di lavoro.

Quando è partito non pensava che avrebbe provato nostalgia dell’Italia, con i suoi ritmi lenti e la sua disorganizzazione, con il suo non dare mai niente, neanche le cose meritate. Con la sua mancanza di sbocchi e di ingressi – ché tutti i porti sono chiusi e i posti di lavoro anche. Quando è arrivato i nuovi colleghi gli hanno detto che era stato coraggioso, che era una scelta difficile da prendere quella di lasciare tutto e attraversare un oceano e Matteo li aveva guardati senza capire i loro sorrisi, le loro parole: per lui era stato un obbligo molto più che una scelta.

Dopo l’ultimo pranzo, sua madre l’aveva salutato sulla porta, riempiendogli le braccia di pasta, olio, sughi, biscotti che Matteo non avrebbe potuto portare con sé, ma che aveva accettato perché lei ne aveva bisogno. Sul pianerottolo la donna gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani, come faceva quando era bambino, e aveva affermato che era così fiera, che se la sarebbe cavata perché era bravo, era assennato, era simpatico e si sarebbe fatto così tanti amici tra i colleghi. Lui aveva sorriso, aveva affermato che, come sempre, esagerava. Non le aveva detto che l’unica cosa che lo rincuorava era la consapevolezza di poter tornare, se le cose non fossero andate, di lasciarsi una via di fuga che poi non avrebbe colto perché i progetti non si abbandonano a metà.

_Verremo a trovarti_ , sua madre aveva pianto con le parole. Matteo le aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia e aveva pensato all’oceano, ai soldi, alla paura di sua madre di volare e aveva apprezzato l’intenzione di quelle parole più che la realtà.

Suo padre è una storia con cui Matteo non parla. Si erano salutati con una pacca sulla spalla come gli eroi dei vecchi western che erano soliti guardare insieme quando lui era bambino. Come chi è già a chilometri di distanza e non sa più come colmarli.

Matteo è in piedi davanti all’ampia finestra che dà su un balcone che non ha mai usato in quello che è diventato, prima ancora di terminare, l’inverno più lungo della sua vita.

I suoi amici gli mandano foto, meme, messaggi che gli arrivano sempre agli orari sbagliati: foto di serate, mentre sta facendo colazione, lamentele sulla sveglia e sui notiziari, mentre mastica gli ultimi bocconi del pranzo.

Il fumo gli brucia la gola quando lo aspira: si ostina a fumare male per ricordarsi che si sta facendo male. Fuori dalla finestra, la neve continua a cadere, implacabile, su quei trecento metri che deve percorrere. Ricopre il marciapiede vuoto e le poche macchine parcheggiate. Matteo si chiede che effetto farà rivedere l’asfalto dopo mesi di bianco. Si chiede se lo riconoscerà, se lo ricorderà.

Si chiede: come capisci che le cose non vanno?

Prima del suo trasferimento, il padrone di casa gli aveva detto che stavano progettando di collegare il seminterrato del palazzo con il Path, che forse quando sarebbe arrivato, i lavori sarebbero già stati completati, ma l’inverno quell’anno era giunto prima del previsto e aveva bloccato tutto.

Così ogni giorno Matteo ha seicento metri da percorrere con gli occhi che gli bruciano per il ghiaccio. Così è costretto a piangere due volte al giorno, ogni giorno per sei mesi, come fosse un medicinale da cura palliativa.

Quando aveva parlato con la ragazza con cui usciva, prima di trasferirsi, Elena lo aveva accusato di star scappando dalle sue responsabilità, dalla sua vita, da loro; gli aveva ricordato: _hai quasi trent’anni. Cosa pensi di ottenere andandotene?_ Aveva i capelli lunghi raccolti in una spettinata crocchia sulla testa e le labbra che sapevano della birra artigianale che versava agli avventori del piccolo pub di quartiere in cui lavorava. Matteo, da dietro il bancone umido e appiccicoso, aveva scosso il capo, aveva risposto che stava cercando una vita migliore, un’occasione che lo ripagasse di tutti gli anni di studio, di tutta la fatica, di tutti gli investimenti fatti dai suoi e da sé stesso.

Poche settimane dopo la sua partenza Elena l’aveva lasciato dicendogli che la distanza era troppa, troppo complicata, troppo dolorosa e aveva iniziato a uscire con un ragazzo conosciuto in Cina.

Matteo ne aveva osservato le foto, cercando di scorgere dentro di sé una qualche forma di dolore, di rabbia che non fosse stata attutita dalla neve che sembra ricoprire ogni cosa: le strade, i tetti delle case, le luminarie del Path, il suo respiro.

Spegne la sigaretta quando è ormai quasi al filtro e la butta nel secchio nella vaga illusione che così non verrà accolto dall’odore di fumo freddo, al suo ritorno. Indossa il pesante giaccone e si cala il cappello di lana sugli occhi, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Quando esce dal palazzo, trova ad accoglierlo una strada vuota e bianca e molliccia in cui affondano gli scarponi. A volte si chiede se la nostalgia di Roma sia la nostalgia di un posto conosciuto, di un posto amato o, semplicemente, di un luogo in cui non è circondato solo dal vuoto.


End file.
